You Belong With Me
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Stephanie McMahon's POV.


**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**

You're on the phone

With your girlfriend she's upset

She's going off about something that you said

Cause she

Doesn't get your humour like I do

I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never

Know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts

I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Thinking 'bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're

Looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one that understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walking the streets with you

And your one-hour jeans

Can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench thinking to my self

Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile

That can light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say you're fine I know you better than that

Hey, what you doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels

I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're

Looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one that understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

Standing by you

Waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know baby

You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh

I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're 'bout to cry

I know your favourite songs

And you tell me 'bout your dreams

Think I know where you belong

Think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one that understands you?

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

Standing by you

Waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know baby

You belong with me

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me

"**Joanie, you're embarrassing me. Yes, I'm in the room with Vince and Stephanie and I don't want to argue with you. Joanie it was just a joke. Stephanie found it funny, you're just overreacting." Paul said. I looked up and saw him staring at me. I smiled and he smiled back.**

"**No, Joanie, seriously get over it. You're not even listening to me! You know what, I've gotta go." Paul shut his cell phone and came to sit next to me.**

"**Going through relationship problems?" I asked. Paul nodded and I looked around.**

"**Where's my Dad? You said he was in the room." I said, looking behind the lounge. Paul laughed and shook his head.**

"**If I said I was in the room just with you, she would have gone on and on. I'm sick of her whinging." Paul said. I nodded and laughed.**

"**That joke was funny. She's just being like that because I found it funny." I said. Paul nodded and he stood up. I jumped on his back and hugged him from behind.**

"**Don't let her get you down. I'm your best friend; I don't want to see you sad." I said. Paul laughed and ran me out to my car. He put me down and turned to face me.**

"**See you tomorrow." He said. I nodded and drove back to my house. We were in New York so my apartment was only fifteen minutes away.**

**It was a Tuesday night and Paul and I had finished our Smackdown tapings. I turned on some music and turned it up loud. It was a CD Paul had gotten for Joanie that she had thrown back at him. She didn't like Motorhead but Paul and I loved them. My cell phone started ringing and I answered it.**

"**Hello, Steph speaking." I said.**

"**You're listening to that CD!" Paul said brightly.**

"**Of course, I love Motorhead. What's up Paul?" I asked.**

"**Nothing much, I was just calling to see if you got home safe. Are you at home and are you safe?" Paul said. I laughed and knew he was smiling on the other end.**

"**I'm at home and I'm safe. Look, you better get off the phone before Joanie gets to the hotel." I said. Paul sighed and I could imagine him rubbing his face.**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see you soon. Bye Steph." He said. The line went dead and I sighed.**

"**I love you Paul." I said to myself, shutting my cell.**

**Joanie was all wrong for Paul. She was jealous and possessive and hated him talking to any other girl. Paul was a friendly, happy guy but she took that away from him. He was now more reserved and constantly in a bad mood. I would be healthy for him, I understood him completely, I made him laugh, I made him smile, and I made him have fun. He just couldn't see that. To him, I was the boss's daughter and his best friend. I was always around for him whenever he needed me. He didn't know how much I cared for him and how much I wanted him. I couldn't wait until he realised that we belonged together.**

"**Hey Paul," I said as I arrived at the arena on Monday. Paul looked upset and he grabbed my hand.**

"**Can we go for a walk?" He asked. I nodded and stopped him.**

"**Just let me put my bag down in Dad's office and then we can go." I said. He nodded and I took my bag down. **

"**Dad, Paul and I are just going for a walk. Please don't tell Joanie, he's really upset." I said. Dad nodded and I rushed out of the room. I ran up to Paul and he pushed his hair out of his face.**

"**Come on Mr Sad-Face." I said, pulling him out of the arena.**

"**Do you like my new jeans? Joanie hates them." Paul said. I turned around and looked at his jeans. **

"**They make you look sexy. Joanie is just a bitch." I said. Paul bought us ice cream and we sat on a park bench. Paul got some ice cream on his nose and I laughed. When he finally noticed, he leant over and poked his ice cream into my nose. We both started laughing and I smiled happily. This was so easy, so natural, why couldn't he see that?**

"**So how is little Miss Bitchy?" I asked. Paul smiled and I grinned back.**

"**There's that smile I've missed. Now it is back, let it stay." I said. Paul nodded and wrapped his arm around me.**

"**You look cold." He said. I stood up and so did he.**

"**Let's get back to the arena then." I said. Paul nodded and we slowly started walking back.**

"**How are you holding up?" I asked.**

"**I'm fine." Paul said, nodding his head as if trying to convince himself.**

"**Paul I know you better than that. Why are you with her? You can do so much better." I said. _Like Me, _I thought.**

"**I dunno Steph, I'm old goods, and I don't think anyone would like me after Joanie." Paul said. I laughed and shoved him.**

"**I'm sure we could find you someone, you just need to break up with her." I said. Paul shrugged and pulled me back to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I smiled.**

"**Thanks for walking with me." Paul said. I nodded and smiled.**

"**I understand you Paul; I know you don't like expressing your emotions. Well, to everyone else. You always tell me everything." I said. Paul shrugged and laughed.**

"**I'm just glad I get to go back home today. Joanie's staying at the house and I'm staying with my parents tonight." Paul said. I nodded and smiled.**

"**Tell your Mom and Dad I said hi and that I miss them so much. I want them to come to the shows." I said. Paul nodded and hugged me.**

"**See you later Steph." He said. I watched as he walked off and I smiled.**

"**You're in love with my little brother aren't you?" I heard Lynn say. I turned around and smiled at her.**

"**Lynn, you know that already." I said.**

"**Well why is he being so stupid? We don't like Joanie, we want him with you." Lynn said. I smiled and shrugged.**

"**It's complicated Lynn. I'm his boss's daughter and his best friend. Dad probably wouldn't allow it. But... I want him so bad." I said. Lynn shrugged and hugged me.**

"**All right honey, but just keep it in mind, we want you in our family." She said.**

"**Hey Steph, come over here." Paul whispered. I was about to leave and I walked over to him.**

"**Meet me at the back door of my house at twelve. Can you do that?" Paul whispered.**

"**Why do you want me to do that?" I asked. Paul leant forward and kissed my cheek.**

"**Because, we're best friends and I want to talk to you." He said. I nodded and he smiled cheerfully.**

"**See you then." He said. He pulled me into a hug and I inhaled his scent. He pulled away and I felt his hand run over my butt. I looked up at him and he stared back at me.**

"**Is there something wrong? Don't you want me touching your butt?" Paul said. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly.**

"**See you tonight." I said.**

**For the next week, Paul kept flirting with me. I loved it but what was going to happen? I had finally gotten home after the Smackdown tapings and was looking forward to the week off. I walked into my apartment at midnight and took my shirt off and then there was knocking. Without thinking, I walked over and opened the door. Paul came in and hugged me tightly. I was shocked and tried to push away.**

"**Steph please, I need you." He said. I knew he was about to cry and I placed my hands on his back.**

"**You also need a shower." I said. Paul laughed and let go of me.**

"**Sorry, were you in the middle of getting changed?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled.**

"**Come on, I'll put some music on and then we'll talk." I said. He walked over to my lounge and sat down. I put the Motorhead CD on and walked over to the lounge. I laid my head in his lap and looked up at him.**

"**Do you want to know what my number one dream is?" Paul said. I nodded and he started playing with my hair.**

"**I want to start my own family with a beautiful wife and have lots of beautiful babies." Paul said. I nodded and smiled.**

"**I'm never going to be able to though, I won't find someone who loves me enough." Paul said. **

"**Maybe you're looking too hard and not realising that the one that could be yours forever is right in front of you." I said. Paul looked down at me and smiled. Then he bent down and kissed my forehead.**

"**Thanks Steph, you always know what to say." He said. I nodded and smiled.**

** "Shh... Paul!" I whispered. He dragged me to his back door and let go of my hand. Our faces were so close we were almost touching and I felt his hot breath on my face.**

"**Wait here for me. Promise me Steph." Paul said. I nodded and he quickly pressed his lips against mine. I stood there shocked and he walked inside. No way, he kissed me! He kissed me! He came out a few minutes later and held his hand out.**

"**Come on, my parents are sleeping. Come on!" He said. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me inside. He shut the back door and took me into the lounge room. He sat on the lounge and pulled me next to him.**

"**You know how you said I needed to stop looking so hard? I did and I've found the perfect person. It's you Stephanie." Paul said. I stared at him blankly and he pulled me onto his lap.**

"**I'm crazy in love with you Steph." Paul said. I smiled and he kissed me deeply. I melted into him and felt his hands in my hair. I finally pulled away and smiled.**

"**I knew it." I said.**

"**Knew what?" He whispered, trailing his fingers up my back.**

"**You belong with me." I replied.**


End file.
